Newbie
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Julie Revinn, otherwise known as Yuna Kurosawa, never had anything. She didn't have a family, she didn't have a home, and what she did have, she earned for herself. Life hadn't been too kind to her to say the very least. But, a life changing opportunity arises at school, one that Julie won't regret for the rest of her life.


I had always been alone and independent, it was just how my life turned out to be. From the age of three I'd been in an orphanage in the small city of Hasetsu. It was a remotely quiet town with it's trademark being the beach, which was only a five minute walk from where I lived. I was born in England, but my mother died during birthing me. That was when my father moved to Japan and dropped me off after 3 years of struggling to make ends meet, deciding he needed to "focus on himself" and that "he'd be back". I never believed any of it for a second, even though I was only a little three-year old. Flash forward eleven years and now we're here, with a permanent residence in what was called, "Sunflower Orphanage". It was a fairly large house that was close to the beach, and the owner was a nice old lady who we all just called, "Obā-san", which meant grandmother (a term I quickly learned). Every day I practiced my English and I learned in Japanese, making me bilingual, which was my plan. When I turned 18 and they let me out of the foster care system, I would move back to England and start over again, living the life I had always wanted. But time moves rather slowly when you're all alone, so I just had to be patient and do well in school, something I was happily succeeding in.

That warm May morning, the cicadas buzzed in hyper activity and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue. Some puffy clouds dotted the sky and there was a gentle breeze that made the world look a little more beautiful. It was the perfect start to the perfect day. I quickly changed into my uniform and tied my rather short hair into two pigtails, shoving the study materials on my desk into my book bag and running down the stairs, something Obā-san quickly scolded me for. I murmured my "sincere" apologies and grabbed my bento and pastry for breakfast, thanking her as I rushed out the door. As I went to my bicycle some of the littler kids who were sure to be adopted soon waved and shouted their goodbyes as I kicked up the kickstand on my bike, shoving the bento in my bike basket while pedaling off to the school I went to, Karatsu Shiritsu Daigo Junior High School. I was a senior there and soon I'd be off to high school with only three more years to go. The bike ride was wonderful, as I had expected, the scenery something nice to look at as I pedaled to my school. I quickly arrived, however, and locked my bike into the bike rack at the front of the school. I was early again, as I usually was, only a few students arriving before me. I grabbed my bento and ate my pastry as I walked into the shoe racks at the front of the school, slipping off my shoes in exchange for the clean white ones they provided. The morning flew by without a care and we all headed into class for the day's lessons. Everyone turned in the previous night's homework and went to sit in their seats, our teacher, Ogawa-sensei, soon walking in. Everyone stood up and exclaimed the formal greeting, Ogawa-sensei nodding to tell us to sit down.

"Today we have two guest speakers who would like to talk to you about an event that is happening at school. Now, most of you may know them, but I'll introduce them to you anyway." The whole class chuckled at that and a small smile painted the teacher's face. "Please welcome Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri."

The two names were fairly familiar with me, since I enjoyed watching the Olympics and figure skating, though I wasn't a die-hard fan. If anything Obā-san was the crazed fan, often squealing over a man from Switzerland that I couldn't remember the name of when we did watch it. The two men walked in with a smile, thanking Ogawa-sensei before turning to the class with very friendly smiles. Something about them made me smile a bit too, but that was when some girls in front of me started whispering excitedly and squealing over the guest speakers. Just some more die-hards.

"Good morning! How is everyone?" The man named Yuuri piped up, waving to the class along with the other man. I quickly assumed that Yuuri would be doing all of the talking, knowing that he was from Japan (Hasetsu, actually) and that the man named Victor was from Russia. The class gave a few polite responses, Yuuri nodding when he received them. "Good! As your teacher said, there is an event going on at school that involves us. It is a random draw for an opportunity to spend the rest of the year with us, training in figure skating! You'll get to travel a lot and it will be a very rewarding and a really fun experience! And don't worry if you don't even know how to skate, we'll teach you how. Now, of course, if you get selected and don't want to participate you can always drop out-"

"-But that'll make us question some things about our first appearance." Victor piped in after Yuuri, making the class laugh quite a bit, me included.

"Yes, that's true. At the end of the year you'll be able to compete in a figure skating tournament against some other sponsors and their pupils, having the chance to win a gold medal and a prize of ¥55,000! There will be some preliminary competitions however, and unfortunately if you lose those before the tournament, we'll have to send you back home early."

"But with our coaching skills, you won't even need to sweat it." Victor added for comedic relief, once again sending the classroom into little fits of giggles.

"So, if everyone could grab a slip of paper and a pencil, write your name on the paper and put in in the basket we have here, we can quickly draw for a winner!" Yuuri instructed the class. "I know this is a bit fast paced, but we'll leave tomorrow if your name is selected."

I did as he said and wrote down my Japanese name on a slip of paper, walking to the front of the classroom and putting my name in the basket. I caught Victor's eye as I did walk up there, him offering a big smile to me, him already knowing I definitely wasn't from Japan. I smiled back at him and gave him a little wave in return, walking back to my seat to sit down, still smiling a little bit. I didn't think I would win the raffle, it was a one in twenty-three chance, but the possibility excited me. I had always wanted to travel, and for once, I wouldn't be alone, besides having Obā-san. Soon everyone had put in a slip, and Ogawa-sensei stirred the basket around a little bit before reaching in and grabbing a slip of paper, opening it and reading it, a smile then appearing on his face as he read it.

"Our lucky winner is..." Ogawa-sensei looked toward the class for drumroll, some of the students banging on their desks to create the effect. "Kurosawa-san!"

The whole class started clapping for me as my eyes went wide in disbelief...I had actually won the drawing! I quickly (and clumsily) got up out of my seat, smiling a little wider as I walked all the way from the back of the classroom to the front. Some of the girls that were squealing earlier glared at me as I walked past, but I just brushed it off, standing next to Ogawa-sensei and looking up at the two figure skaters with a shy smile. Yuuri shook my hand and bowed a little, looking down at me with a warm smile as he did so. Victor then did the same, but once he was bowed he whispered in my ear, "Nice to meet you. I was hoping you'd be the one that got selected. I guess crossing your fingers actually does work." Normally I was rather nervous and shy about meeting new people, but something about the two famous figure skaters made all of my worries melt away, like they were people I had known for my entire life.

I smiled a little wider at that and mouthed, "Me too," to Victor, going back over towards Ogawa-sensei once I shook their hands. "Alright, picture time!" He exclaimed, about to groan at him when I realized I'd probably look extremely rude if I did. Yuuri and Victor stood behind me, each of them putting a hand on my shoulder as I stood in front of them, Ogawa-sensei snapping the picture. "Okay, Kurosawa-san, go get your stuff and you'll be dismissed."

I nodded and followed my teacher's instructions, going and getting my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I walked up to the door as I waved goodbye to the class I'd probably never be seeing again. I followed Yuuri and Victor down the hallway to the teacher's office, both of them looking back with very amiable expressions. "We have a bit of paperwork for you to fill out, but after that we'll be going to your house and making sure everything is okay with your parents." Yuuri told me, and I just nodded, not really caring to dumb the mood down by blurting out that I was an orphan.

"So, since we'll be spending quite a bit of time together, what should we call you?" Victor asked me, the three of us turning the corner for the hall the teacher's office was in.

"Well, that depends. Yuna is fine with me, since it's my Japanese first name, but my real name is Julie Revinn. I can explain more on that later." I chuckled a little bit, Victor and Yuuri nodding at me and smiling some more.

"Okay. We'll just avoid names until later." Yuuri laughing a little bit that was followed suit by laughter from the other two of us. We then reached the office and I sat down at the desk with the paperwork and the pen already put out for me, signing where I needed to sign and filling out all of the information I could. I then took the rest of the paperwork and we went out to the parking lot of the school, a silver car parked right by the curb of the school. I got in the backseat and Yuuri sat shotgun, Victor taking the driver's seat.

"Here, type in your address on the navigating system." Victor handed me his phone which was already opened to Google Maps, and I quickly typed it in, handing it to Yuuri as Victor had already started driving. He followed where the phone told him to go, Yuuri then piping up and looking back at me again.

"Do you want to listen to anything in particular? I have an auxiliary cord if you want, or you can hook your phone up through Bluetooth." Yuuri kindly offered, but I shook my head, a grateful expression still on my face.

"I don't have a phone." I answered him, Yuuri nodding understandingly.

"You can use mine. I have anything and everything on there. Don't be shy." He said, handing me his phone. I used my basic understanding of phones to open it up to Spotify, typing in a Korean pop band I liked.

"Is k-pop okay?" I asked the two, Victor just nodding and smiling at me through the rear-view mirror. Yuuri more excitedly nodded at me, still turned to look back from the front seat.

"Of course! I like k-pop too." He told me, and I beamed at him, really appreciating how nice they were and that I was really starting to like and have things in common with them. So, with that I clicked on my favorite song and it started playing throughout the whole car, but a sinking feeling soon washed over me, feeling like an idiot in that moment.

"Aaaand I left my bike at school..." I sighed, Victor waving me off like it was no big deal. I still smacked my forehead however, that not erasing my feelings of stupidity in that moment.

"It's okay, we'll tell your teacher to bring it back to your house. And besides, we'll buy you a new bike when we get back to St. Petersburg." Victor told me, and my face lit up when I heard we'd be living in St. Petersburg, since I desperately wanted to travel and to leave the country for once. The new experience was beginning to excite me already and it had only been about twenty minutes!

"No, you don't need to do that! I have some spare change saved up, I'll just use that!" I felt bad that he was offering to buy things for me, too grateful for the contest and everything else already. Victor just nodded, and I was glad he understood, though after I said that he looked at Yuuri with a smile and shook his head, just brushing that off. We soon pulled up to the orphanage, and I was glad there was no real sign up yet, knowing that Obā-san had ordered for one to be put up sometime soon. I got out of the car and noticed that the little kids had looked at the rather fancy car with awe, but their awe turned to excitement when they saw me step out of it. The five little boys all ran up to me and shouted different questions but I waved them off and stepped into the house, Obā-san "busy" watching her soap opera.

"Obā-san, look who I brought!" I exclaimed to her, my caregiver getting up out of her recliner and setting down her knitting needles to look up at me, seeing the two famous figure skaters and almost jumping for joy at the sight of them.

"My goodness, Yuna! Well please, come on in!" She ushered the three of us into the house and got out two teacups, setting them down for Victor and Yuuri while grabbing the teapot. "Would you like some tea?"

They both politely nodded as she poured the two men their tea, sitting down in front of us with a gigantic grin. "Well, what brings you three here?"

I then proceeded to explain everything to Obā-san, getting more and more excited as I retold the events of that day. She was getting almost as excited as me, and once I was done she piped in with, "Well hand me that paperwork and get to packing!"

I nodded and practically lept out of my seat, running up the stairs to my bedroom to pack the very little belongings I had. It didn't take long at all, and when I was done in about 5 minutes, I paused at the corner to the stairwell, since I heard them discussing some details about me and the paperwork.

"So, you're her grandmother?" Yuuri asked Obā-san, and I peeked over the side of the stairwell, seeing her shake her head at Yuuri.

"Technically no, but I like to think of myself as her grandmother. She probably didn't tell you, but Yuna is an orphan. Her father brought her here as a toddler and her mother died during childbirth. This is an orphanage." She told them what I had been dreading for them to find out, but they didn't react how I had expected. They both nodded and looked very solemn for a second, but were cheerful the next. "She acts very strong and independent, which she is to a certain degree. But I can tell inside that deep heart of hers is loneliness and sorrow. Some of which, I think you two can fix. So thank you very much for this opportunity for my sweet little Yuna. I'm sure she'll love it."

"We're glad to have her." Victor responded, Yuuri nodding right after he said it. "From what I've seen she's a very kind person and is very hardworking. She's going to do great, I just know it."

"Yes, that she will." Obā-san smiled, finishing up her spots on the paperwork and handing it to Yuuri before looking up at the stairwell where I was lingering. "You can come down now, Yuna."

My face went a deep shade of scarlet at the embarrassment of getting called out, but I walked down the stairs anyway, my small suitcase getting lugged down with me, along with my backpack that was still on my shoulder. I finally got down to the main floor and Obā-san walked over to me, Victor and Yuuri close behind. She leaned down and put her hands on my cheeks, kissing my forehead before pulling back. "I better not get any complaints about you, since I gave them my number."

"You won't, I promise." I replied, feeling my eyes start to get a bit heavy. This was the woman that had been the closest thing I had to a parent, she practically raised me all of my life. It felt sad leaving her, but I knew I really wanted to do this, and she understood that completely. "If the boys are giving you trouble just call me and-"

"-I have them under control, Yuna. Just go and have fun for me, alright?" Obā-san said and I nodded again, reaching out and hugging her for a minute before pulling away for good this time, walking out of the place I had called home knowing I wouldn't be returning for a pretty long time. The boys all rushed towards me since they had been listening in for a while as well, hugging all around my legs and sobbing.

"Onee-chan! Don't leave us!" They all shouted in unison and I just patted their heads and chuckled, soon able to pry them all off of me.

"You better be good for Obā-san, alright? If I hear anything I'll tell her to hit each and every one of you upside the head!" I threatened the boys and they all nodded, tearfully waving to me as I stepped back in the car, putting my bags to the seat beside me. Obā-san stepped out of the house with the boys and waved goodbye as the car started to drive away, and I waved back until I could no longer see them anymore.

"Well, phase one of our big adventure is staying the night at my parent's house. We have an early flight in the morning, so I figured we could spend some time in town getting to know each other better." Yuuri told me, looking at the rear-view mirror with his usual kind expression. I was very gleeful with what he had just said, some deep feeling inside of me lightening at the fact that they wanted to know me.

"That...That sounds wonderful..." I gushed, my face breaking into a very big and very whole-hearted smile. We soon reached where Yuuri's parents lived and I realized it was the local bath house called "Yu-topia Katsuki", though I had never been here before. We all got out of the car and I walked in after Victor and Yuuri, a lady who definitely resembled Yuuri walking towards us.

"Oh, come on in!" The lady said, Victor putting a hand on my back as he ushered me forward to walk into the main room. He quickly leaned down and said, "Don't worry, these are very nice people," to me, and at the encouragement I relaxed a little bit, since I always got nervous around meeting new people.

The lady came towards me and shook my hand promptly, and I instantly recognized her smile when she smiled at me as Yuuri's. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Yuuri's mom, though you probably already knew that. Just call me Hiroko! And this is Toshiya." She gestured to the man who looked over at me from the television, waving a bit before going back to watching his television show. "You must be the new pupil Yuuri was telling me about! What's your name, dear?"

"O-Oh, I'm Yuna." I quickly answered, smiling back at her a little bit, still feeling a little nervous, but not feeling too bad since Victor's words had really eased my nervousness. "Yuna Kurosawa."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yuna! Do you guys want lunch before you head into town?" She asked all three of us, Yuuri answering her by shaking his head.

"No, that's okay, Mom. We'll get lunch in town. We just came by to get her a room and a place to drop her stuff off." He told Hiroko, the woman nodding and gesturing for me to follow her farther back into the building, all of the way to the last bedroom at the end of a hallway. She opened the door for me and I thanked her as I walked inside, setting my very light bags down at the foot of the bed.

"You know, Victor slept in this room the first night he came here." Hiroko suddenly piped up, and I looked back at her curiously, wanting to find out more about the people I'd be spending quite a bit of time with. The people I was also hoping to befriend.

"Really? He came here?" I asked the woman, my nervousness all melting away to have curiosity shine through.

"Yes, when he offered to be Yuuri's coach." She answered me with a small smile, something on her face gleaming with pride...but also with something else that I couldn't identify. "Then the rest is history."

My mind flashed back to watching the very tournament where Victor came out as Yuuri's coach, remembering all of the details that the television had told me, though I knew that wasn't all of it, and I desperately wanted to find out what more there was. I also remembered that Yuuri and Victor were engaged, seeing the rings on television and thinking how romantic it was. Personally, I didn't care that they were both guys, it was love. And love is love if you really boil down to it. It's not confined by gender or race, it's just by what is in your heart, and that's that. I thought they were really cute together, which I still do, and now I'd get to see the cuteness in everyday life. That thought made me very excited and happy. "Thank you, Hiroko-san. For letting me stay here. I'm really excited to get to know your son." I told her honestly and earnestly, looking at her with a grateful smile.

"I'm excited for that too. You're such a sweetheart, I'm sure the three of you will get along without a hitch!" Hiroko gleamed and ruffled my hair a little bit, to which I giggled and followed her back downstairs, where Victor and Yuuri were waiting with content smiles. I couldn't help but notice how Victor's arm was casually wrapped around Yuuri's waist, to which I smiled even wider at.

"Ready to go?" Victor asked me and I nodded, following them back out to the car and getting in the back seat yet again. Victor started driving again and we went to the town in a comfortable silence, Yuuri soon piping up to say something, however.

"So there's some things we need to get for you before we leave tomorrow. You're up for a little shopping, right?" Yuuri asked me and I nodded, but not before quickly coming back with a polite response, feeling bad about him spending money on me.

"I-I feel bad for you having to spend money on me though..." I muttered to him, looking down a little feeling very bad that I really didn't have any money to buy my things for myself.

"Hey, don't worry about it kiddo, we have you covered." Yuuri benevolently said in reassurance, and I perked up a little with the use of the nickname, something no one had ever called me before.

"Think of it as incentive for winning the tournaments." Victor chimed in, and I smiled a little more at that, since I really did plan on trying my hardest. "Though, we wouldn't mind anyway. You seem to deserve a little spoiling, especially since you had to deal with those boys."

At that remark I sighed, shaking my head a little at the thought of those five rascals. "Tell me about it..."

Yuuri and Victor both started laughing, and soon we pulled into a public parking lot, stepping out of the car and facing the sort of downtown-ish area Hasetsu had. There was a lot of little shops and stores, most of which I had never been in, only passed on my way to school. I had never really been shopping before either, all my clothes being hand-me-downs or just a school uniform I was required to have. They first walked into a cell phone store, and I just figured one of them wanted a new case or something, since I really didn't have anything to do with electronics or cell phones.

"Well, we think you'll need a cell phone for when we're not around you. Plus you can listen to k-pop all of the time with it. You can even hook up your new phone to our car." Yuuri told me, and my eyes widened in disbelief. They were actually about to get me a cell phone and it would be the most expensive thing I will have ever held in my entire life. At that moment I felt so grateful to the both of them for so much, this was the best day in my entire life. I would actually get to feel somewhat normal for once and have something of my own, a feeling I had never experienced before.

Suddenly in the spur of that moment I went up to them and grabbed Victor's right hand and Yuuri's left, looking up at them with a light feeling chest and heavy feeling eyes. "Thank you so much!"

They looked down in shock for a second, but then they both broke out into infectious smiles, making my smile (if it was even possible) get even wider. "You're welcome. Now go pick whichever one you'd like out. Remember, price is not an object." Victor told me and I nodded, letting go of their hands and walking over to a group of iPhone's over on a counter, finding a fairly big one that was a really pretty pink color. I liked that one instantly and waved them over, telling them that I liked this one. It turned out to be an iPhone 6S Plus, and I really liked that it had a big screen, plus the quality of the screen was very clear. They told the guy working there and he rung the phone up, putting it on Yuuri's cell phone plan. Victor also told me to go pick out a case, so I ended up choosing one that had a cherry tree on it, some of it's petals flying around the translucent case. When everything was settled and paid for the guy put it all in a bag, which Yuuri handed to me and we walked out of the store, moving on to the next spot where we needed to get things.

We walked into the cute clothing store which had a lot of everything there, the place being fairly big with racks upon racks of clothing. I only had one outfit besides my uniform, which I then told them, so they encouraged me to get as many clothes as I wanted. I thanked them again before walking into the store, Yuuri and Victor deciding to peruse the men's section as well while I shopped. I ended up getting four more outfits (keeping the fact I was going to Russia in mind). One was a white sweater with a ruffled trim in the center along with some black pants, one was a white striped shirt with a beige overall dress on top of it and some black tights, another was a white shirt that had a bunch of different colored cats on it and some khaki colored pants, and my last one was a lacy pink dress with some white tights to go along with it. I also got a pair of maroon colored boots that only went up a little past my ankles and grabbed some unmentionables that I needed, knowing I should probably get more. I also got a pink satin nightdress that felt really comfortable and another set of fuzzy looking pajamas that had a white owl on it. When I was all done I brought everything to a register and Victor came over with some clothes as well, putting it on top of what I put there. The cashier rung everything up and put it in two separate bags, handing the one full of my clothes to me and the other to Victor.

After that we went over to the drugstore to get some essentials that I might need and that pretty much wrapped up the whole shopping experience, then deciding to go out to lunch. We went to this little outdoor restaurant and the hostess sat us down at a table on the outdoor patio, giving us our menus and some time to decide what we wanted. When the waitress came I was ready and we all ordered what we wanted, and pretty soon the waitress had left with our menus and quickly deposited our drinks.

"So, shall we continue the conversation about what to call you?" Victor asked me and I nodded, coming up with my explanation, though I knew Obā-san had told them pretty much everything.

"Well, when I was born my mother died giving birth to me, but I somehow survived. My father then took me and we lived in a grubby old apartment in London, which I barely remember. He didn't really have a job so we lived in filth for a while until one day he took me on a train. We spent an entire month moving from train to train, until eventually we made it to Japan, and eventually Hasetsu. He dropped me off at the orphanage and I haven't seen him since." I explained to my two new coaches, taking a big sip of my soda, since I was feeling rather parched. "Everyday I practiced my English and I went to school learning Japanese. So, I'm fluent in both. My plan is when I turn eighteen I'll finally get out of the foster care system and move to England. From there I'll start a whole new life where I can go by my real name. So, to answer your question, I'm not Julie yet. But I'm not quite Yuna anymore either, Yuna's never gonna get to go out of the country, let alone compete in a figure skating competition. I think I might need a new name..."

"Well, you are going to Russia, so Yuna or Julie might be confusing." Victor said to me, a contemplative expression on his face. "You could use the name Yuliya. It's close to Julia, which is close to Julie." He suggested, and I liked the suggestion a lot.

"It's really pretty. I like it." I smiled at Victor and he smiled back, the waitress then coming and bringing us our food.

"I just don't know what last name you could use..." Victor told me before taking a bite of his food. I hadn't really thought about that, not being the most experienced with Russian names, let alone last names. "I mean, you could use mine if you wanted. I don't mind sharing." He smirked at me and shot me a little wink, to that I just giggled and smiled a little more. "Though, it might raise some eyebrows..."

"Let them be raised!" I replied and starting to eat the lunch that had been placed in front of me, deciding on taking Victor's last name after all. Sure he was famous, but that didn't mean everyone in Russia knew who he was...or did they? I just pushed the thought past me and went with what I had decided, happy with the choices I had made and how the wonderful day was turning out to be.

After a long day of activity we soon returned home with several bags full of stuff and had the unability to stop laughing, walking through the bath house door to see Hiroko and Toshiya in front of the television watching the show that was on. I decided to go up into the room I was staying in and started packing my things, leaving the outfit I had brought from the orphanage (a red turtleneck and a long brown skirt) out for the next morning. I packed everything else besides the white nightdress I had also brought from the orphanage, leaving it out for after I took a bath in the onsen. I then grabbed my new phone and the case and walked into the sitting room, seeing everyone there and relaxed around the television. I decided to take a seat with the four adults and busy myself by programming my phone, soon getting it to work and setting up my first internet account and email. I had set the wallpaper to a picture of a pretty beach and my lock screen was some gray clouds, deciding that was good before installing all of the apps I wanted. I went to my contacts and clicked the button to create a new one, passing my phone to Yuuri for him to type in his phone number. "Here."

He nodded and seemingly did as instructed, though I turned away from him to watch the program that was on, not seeing Yuuri take a silly picture of himself on the camera for his contact photo and set his name to "Yuuri-chan". Victor did pretty much the same, only making a kissy face towards the camera and setting his name to "Vitya". I learned that they did that much later that evening, however, smiling in thanks when they handed me back the phone on the home screen.

Later, Hiroko made some yummy katsudon for dinner as we all sat around the kotatsu table eating and sharing fun memories and jokes. It seemed as if I was a part of a real family, and that made me feel wonderful. I was shipped off to the baths with a warm heart and a full stomach, quickly bathing in the onsen before changing into my pajamas and getting ready for bed. I climbed under the covers just as Yuuri and Victor came to the door, peeking their heads through.

"We just came to say goodnight." Yuuri fondly smiled at me, Victor wearing the same expression towards me on his face. "We had a lot of fun with you today, Yuliya. I'm sure we'll have even more fun in the future. Goodnight, kiddo!" He waved and looked at Victor before walking into the room adjacent to mine, leaving only Victor there by the doorframe.

"Sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite!" Victor warned me in a joking manner and I just giggled and nodded, his hand hovering over the light switch to the bedroom. "Good night and sweet dreams, Yuliya." Victor said to me before turning off the light switch and closing the door gently behind him, hearing his footsteps walk into the adjacent room just as Yuuri did and shut the door behind him.

With that I fell asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of the wonderful adventures to come with my new friends.


End file.
